Becoming a Duck
by Queen of the Cake-eaters
Summary: UPDATED Changes is inevitable. But you dont always welcome it when it comes. Can you ever really fit in? It's a hard process becoming a duck.
1. Default Chapter

I know I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I couldn't help myself. I tried to make this one sound different, but I don't know how successful I was.. Sorry! Alright there are a couple of things you need to know! Adam in a year younger than the Ducks.  
2. Adam never became a duck, so this is them meeting up years later at  
Eden Hall.  
  
I think that all, the rest should be pretty self explanatory, but let me know if your confused. I take credit for the characters Jason, Alexia and Nick. Well anyway this just popped into my head and it turned into seven pages so here is the first chapter! Review please, because I have no idea weather or not this is going anywhere!  
  
Walking around the baron bedroom a silver picture frames caught my eye. I picked up the photo. I found myself intrigued by the eight by ten glossy portrait. I'd known these people my entire life but in this very picture I could barley recognize them. The unknown people all sitting together smiling, enjoying one and others company. Looking at each I can't help but feel jealous of those people, they are truly happy.  
  
But in my fifteen years of life I've learned one thing above all else appearance can be deceiving.  
  
My Father name is Philip Christopher Banks the third. He is a nearly forty- year-old lawyer. He's sacrificed a lot for this family, and he reminds us of it all the time. He's not a bad man and never will be. I do love my Father, I always will. He's just a bust man. He's late for everything, birthdays, recitals, hockey games. He just never really writes us into his bust schedule. I've never felt particularly close to my Father, epically when I see the look in his eyes. Disappointments, lost dreams, and yet strangely hope fur the future. At the impressive age of twenty-four my Father got what he wanted more than anything else, an NHL draft. But he never went on to play. My Mother found out she was expecting me, and refused to raise my older brother and me all alone. He's never said it out loud but he's always held that against me. Not just because I'm the reason he didn't get to play but also because I'm better than he ever was.  
  
My mother is the most stunning woman I have ever seen. I know everyone thinks that when there younger, a small child whose mother is the greatest most beautiful women on earth. But my Mother is the most beautiful person most people have ever seen. Even into her late thirty's she is a stunning woman. Her name is Alexia Juliet Simpson Banks. She is nearly as tall as my Father standing at 5'10. She's has sparkling blue eyes and brown hair and deeply tanned skin. She's been a model for years. Always jetting off to somewhere for some photo shoot. My Mother is not the stay at home bake cookies type. She always had places to go things to see. But unlike my Father she did not take us as the ending of her career, more as an unusual challenge. She took us with her as much as possible. She loves my brother and dearly, she just can't see how much we need her.  
  
My older brother's name is Jason. He takes after my father with the same dark hair and green eyes. My older brother and I have a very weird relationship. Because while Father was always busy and Mom just seemed to have things she would rather be doing Jason always made time. He wanted to be there. Now I'm not going to tell you some amazing story about some wonder boy. He just talks to me, he knows about everything in my life. He is the person who taught me how to skate, he's been to every game I've ever played in, he's been to every piano recital, and has helped my pass every grade with a 4.0. But to a little kid, that's all it takes. Even know he'll always be my older, cooler brother, who if I need him he'll be there.  
  
Finally there is me. I was about nine when the photo was taken. I've always taken after my mother in resemblance. I have the same blue eyes, with blondish hair that no one is really sure where it comes from. I've haven't had a bad life by any means, quite the opposite in fact. Coming from a wealthy family I've never worried about money, I doubt I ever will. You could call me quite or shy, but I just like to observe people rather than jump in and be the center of attention. I've been playing the piano since I was five. It's always been a huge part of my life. Music is the one thing I do that's not expected of me. I do love hockey but it's not something I necessarily chose. I learned how to skate when I was four years old. By seven I was on the best hockey team in the state. Now eight years later I'm leaving for the best prep school in on the east coast. I know my acceptance is something I earned through an impressive GPA, but I can't help but feel that my Father's very large donations, and his alumni standing are the only reason they took me. The school has one of the best hockey programs around. It feed straight into the best college that feeds straight to the minors. Jason keeps telling me to not worry about, just to make the team first but I can't help it. I was not blessed with his laid back attitude. Which thinking about it is probably the reason I don't make friends easily. To people my age I come off stiff and a goody goody. But that's just who I am.  
  
I hate starting new schools. Call it the fear of the unknown. But this time it's a little worse, my Father thinks it will be good for me to live in the dorms like everyone else. My brother seems to think it might be good for me too. He's a senior over at Eden Hall and has been living in the dorms for quite a while. He plays varsity on the Eden hall warriors.  
  
"You almost ready?" Jason pops his head into the door. I look at him silent for a minute and he smiles at me reassuringly.  
  
"Yea, I think so." I nod at him. I grabbed the two bags off my bed and follow him down stairs. Sometimes it really sucks living in such a big house. My hand was killing me by the time I got to the front door thankfully my Father took one from me. We loaded up all of my things into the back of my car. I know I'm only fifteen but I had to have something to learn on. It's my Fathers old Mersadies, he went and bought himself a new one.  
  
"Oh Adam," my Mom yells coming out to say goodbye. She had a meeting or something and wasn't going to be able to help. "Now you remember to call me tonight, Oh I'm going to miss my baby." She said giving me a big hug.  
  
"I will mom. And I'll miss you too." I said returning the affection.  
  
"You're smothering the boy Alexia." My Father said growing impatient. I let go and got into the car. My Dad and Jason sat upfront and me in the back. How this was fair I still don't know epically since it's my car but I didn't bother to argue.  
  
It was actually a pretty long drive to Eden Hall. I sat back listing to my Father list off his acceptations of my behavior and crap like that. I didn't roll my eyes or anything I knew better than that. I just sat quietly starring out the window, saying "Yes Father," every now and then for good measure.  
  
Eden Hall stood large and impressive. I got out of the car and followed my Father over to the Dean's office.  
  
"Ah, Phil It's so nice to see you again." The Dean said he was totally being a kiss ass. "Now can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thank you I am fine. Now these are my sons, you know Jason and Adam." He said motioning to us. "Nice to see you again Dean." My brother says politely.  
  
"Yes it is, welcome back Jason. And it's very nice to meet you Adam." He said extending his hand to me I shake it replying the pleasantries.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, sir."  
  
"He's such a well behaved young man. How did you and your wife have such charming children?" He said smooching a little more. "Now lets get Adam settled into the freshman dorms." He said leading us of. Jason and I fall back letting the Dean and my Father talk.  
  
"That's the cafeteria," Jason said when we passed the large building, "Over there is the hockey rink, and up ahead is the senior dorms." I took a mental note of every building he pointed to.  
  
We finally reached the building I would be staying in. There was a lot of hustle and bustle of people, like me, moving in. The hallways were fairly crowded and I was on the third floor. Finally reaching my room I walked in to study it. It was fairly small but I knew I would live. The Dean made sure I shared with a fellow alumni member's son. His name was Nick Larson. My brain automatically went back to peewees. We had technically been hawks together, but I'd never really clicked with anyone on the team outside of games and practice.  
  
"Now about hockey. We hadn't discussed this yet but you know Adam plays." I heard my Dad say to the dean.  
  
"Another hockey star in the family," he said with a smile over in my direction, "Well I'll have to talk to the new hockey coach. Coach Orion. But I'm sure there will be room on the team for Adam, epically if he's anything like Jason is." I couldn't help but do a tiny eye roll. Dad was so obsessed.  
  
"Hey squirt lets go down and grab you stuff and then you get to help me with mine." Jason said. I nodded and followed after him. Lugging my bag was harder than I had imagined. I flopped down on the floor the moment I got in. Jason threw the other down on my bed.  
  
"Hey," I turned to see who I presume is my roommate.  
  
"Hi," I reply suddenly nervous.  
  
"I'm Nick, your roommate."  
  
"I'm Adam and that's my older brother Jason."  
  
"Hey." Jason said from behind me.  
  
We both turned awkwardly and both stared working on emptying our bags. Jason sat up my cd played while I filled up my drawers folding everything. Jason wanted me to loosen up so he pooped in my favorite cd and started pushing me around.  
  
"I love this cd." Nick said.  
  
"It's Adams favorite. I swear he's listen to it a million times." Jason said responding for me  
  
"I can talk Jason."  
  
"Really I never would have guessed." I threw the clothes in my hand at him.  
  
"Oh no you didn't." He said grabbing the pillow off my bed clobbering me with the thing. In the process of our little mini fight I ended up on the floor wrestling him slightly. He could beat my ass easily.  
  
"Jason." I finally squealed when I was running out of breath.  
  
"What is going on in here?" My Father stood in the doorway.  
  
Jason and I both sat up on the floor. "Nothing Dad. I'm sorry." I said picking up all the stuff we had thrown.  
  
"That is unacceptable Adam. Get out here." My Father nearly yelled at me for about ten minutes. It was actually kind of fun to watch him struggle to keep his cool. He informed that I was letting this family down, that I could not mess this one up. Jason stepped out in the hallway after we'd been gone for oh twenty minutes.  
  
"Get off him Dad. We were just messing around. It's not like he dropped his pants at the welcome back ceremony." Jason said leaning against the wall.  
  
My Dad actually nodded, "Fine just behave. I better get back to the office anyway." He turned to leave not saying another word.  
  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Hey no prob. What am I here for?" He said lightly punching my shoulder, "Now we gotta go get my stuff out of the car before he drives off."  
  
"But that's my car." I said following after him.  
  
"I know. We'll go Tommrow and get our cars over here. But he's got to get home some how, and you have the biggest trunk."  
  
We grabbed his bags out of the trunk and I followed him back to his dorm. He already knew his roommate, a fellow varsity member. I stuck around for about twenty minutes before I headed back to my room. I love Jason, but he was hangin out with his friends and I hate felling like I'm tagging along When I got back to my room my room mate had split so I settled into unpacking. 


	2. Hope you own a hospital!

Hey I have to thank my four precious reviewers!  
  
Ann198- Thank you sooo much Gina! I really have gotten into writing. It's funny but I even like my chapter more. Anyway I really like this story, so I thought heck why not. Hopefully you'll love this one too!!!  
  
Death to all rubix cubes- Thank you Allie!  
  
Jess- Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Spickey the Hedge hog- You rock for being the very first reviewer! I'm sorry I confuddled you! So first off there in Highschool, and yes there are four years. Each is named 9-Freshman 10-Sophmore 11-Junior 12-Senior. Now I know very little about hockey too, so yes I made 9 and 10 graders on the same team. 11 and 12 Varsity. Anway I hope this clears it up! If not I'm sorry and just tell me what confuses you! English huh? That totally and completely ROCKS!  
  
Oh and just to clear up any confusion I always thought it was a stretch that all the Ducks were the same age and in the same grade. But you know I stuck with it, all the Ducks are Sophomores, Adam is a freshman, and any hawks I bring I will tell you as they come. Thank you all so much, and PLEASE tell me what you think!  
  
The next day classes started. Each was pretty boring; I could tell this was the kind of place where the teachers just like to listen to themselves talk. I already had an essay to write and four pages of work. It was a lot but I could handle it.  
  
Dean Whitman came and found me around two and told me I was going to meet the hockey coach, and that he'd meet up with us in a few minutes.  
  
I walked over to the rink slightly nervous. Most of my coaches from the past had been tough on me, but I knew I still had some bad habits. I took a deep breath and knocked on the office labeled Coach Orion.  
  
"Come in." I heard a fairly rough voice say through the door. I opened up and he glanced up at me. "What?" he asked. Not a chit chatter kinda guy apparently.  
  
"Uh Coach Orion, I'm Adam Banks. The dean told me to come over to talk to you about me trying out." I said approaching his desk. This guy didn't intimidate me. I'd meet my Dad client's those are some scary people.  
  
"So you're the little rich boy who's Daddy wants him on the team. I already told the Dean, I'm not going to let you on this team just because your Father owns half the school." I took a slight step back.  
  
"Look I'm not just some spoiled little rich boy, I can play hockey. And I'm good." I said.  
  
He laughed at me. I couldn't believe he stared laughing. "Fine little boy, will see how good you really are. Hockey practice starts in twenty minutes, go suit up. I'll put you to the test against my team. I hope your Father owns a hospital."  
  
I nod not really a fan of this guy already. I walked out and ran over to my dorm to grab my hockey stuff. I jogged back having about fifteen minutes to get ready. I walked into the locker room to find the team still in there.  
  
"Who are you?" A tall brunette girl asked me. She was dressed in goalie pads.  
  
"He's having a little tryout today." Coach Orion answered for me. What's up with people not thinking I can talk, "The dean thinks he should be on this team. I don't. He's got one chance to prove himself."  
  
"Ted, I need to talk to you, outside if you don't mind."  
  
"You can say whatever you need to say in front of my team."  
  
"What you and the ducks did last year was amazing, but at this school needs to keep our good relationships. You will be nice to Adam, do you understand, because the future of the hockey program at this school relays on our investors."  
  
"Ahh man don't tell me where getting a preppy little rich boy, just because he's Daddy wants him to play." Said a very tall guy the name Portman written on his jersey.  
  
"Save it for the ice." I said before any one could respond. I walked past them and changed.  
  
The ice rink was very nice. It was almost an Olympic size rink. Eden Hall duck banners hung from the ceilings.  
  
"Alright, Banksey lets see what you can do, Charlie take the face off." A medium sized male skated over. I study him for just a second and noticed the C in his jersey. So I had to take down the captain, fun! The puck was dropped and I took the face off, sweeping the puck past him. I weaved my way through players reaching the net I faked out the goalie and the puck sailed right on in.  
  
I skated back to center ice ready to take another one. This time I put against Germaine, he technically won the face off, but I retrieved the puck within moments. He had a weak stance and I rock at defense, I drove the puck down the ice playing with it quite a bit, the goalie jumped for it early and I took the opportunity to duck behind the net and flick it in there.  
  
The whistle blew, "Alright laps, Conway get over here." Coach Orion yelled. He did not look happy that I just beat his precious little team. I started my laps feeling quite satisfied with myself.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Coach?" Charlie asked taking a sip of water.  
  
"What do you think of Banks?"  
  
Charlie did a major eye roll. I think he's a pompous jack ass that's what I think. But instead he gritted his teeth and said, "He's a good player. But I don't know. I've never been an big fan of Adam freaking Banks."  
  
"Well we've got another JV/V game to win. Our defenses isn't nearly were it should be and the kid did just kiss all of your asses. What about the whole duck's hate new people policy.  
  
"Oh don't worry, will just conspire together and hate him." Charlie replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't step on this kids toes. He's got some powerful people on his side." Orion warned. "I guess it's decided then." Ted stepped back thinking. Am I really doing the right thing? I don't want a whole bunch of problems with the Ducks; I can't help but really like those kids. But throwing a little rich boy into the mix. I guess of all people I shouldn't judge him. But I attended Eden Hall and I had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing Philip Banks back in High school. I guess I can't hold his son to his legacy but at first glance he seems to be filling out the prep legacy perfectly.  
  
  
  
The whistle blew, "That's it for today team. Hit the showers."  
  
I skated over to, "So?" I asked very cocky.  
  
"You are good. You made the team."  
  
"Thank you." I said mildly amused with him. He at least admitted that I was good. I skated off and walked back to the locker room.  
  
Coach Orion followed me in handing me a locker number on a piece of paper. I scanned the numbers looking for locker 27. I found it at the end of a long row. I did the combination on the paper and smiled. I'd made the team, yeah go me!  
  
"Let's get one thing straight now. We all made this team because of something other than our Fathers money."  
  
"Yeah well it sure as hell wasn't talent. Check the score board I beat all of you at least once today."  
  
"ohh, the new guy, dissing Jesse, the Jesse man, the Jester. What ya gonna do about it?" Averman said from his spot on the bench. Every one watched us from their seat. What was he going to do to me?   
  
Thankfully at that moment Jason got tired of waiting for me out in the hallway, and him and the rest of the Varsity hockey team strolled in. "What are you doing in here?" Jesse anger suddenly directed over at Varsity.  
  
"Chill Hall. Sit you gangster little ass down." Cole said pushing Jesse down on the bench.  
  
"So?" Jason asked looking over at me cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"You are looking at the newest Eden Hall JV player." I said quite impressed with myself.  
  
"Congrats shrimp." Jason said doing our little handshake with me, "Dad's already called my cell six times to ask if you made it." He said tossing his phone over to me.  
  
I finished up changing and left with the rest of the team. The varsity team that is. I snuck away to call my Dad. I dialed his work number.  
  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" My Dad's receptionists, Samantha, said/  
  
"Hi Samantha, is my Dad in?"  
  
"Oh yes Adam. He's been waiting to hear from you. Hold one moment."  
  
"Adam, did you make it? What happened?"  
  
"What no hello." I said laughing slightly, "yes Dad I made the team."  
  
"Congratulations son, not that I expected any less."  
  
A small snort came flying out of my mouth, "well I better go. Jason is having some kind of celebration thing in his dorm."  
  
"Wait a second how is the team?"  
  
"There good I guess. The coach doesn't seem to like me very much. Besides that they're good players with a weak defence."  
  
"Well that just means you'll have to work extra hard. Those bunch of losers need to make you look good. Get back to practicing. I want to see you the star of those losers by the first game."  
  
"Whatever Dad."  
  
"Young Man. don't you whatever me, this is your future you're talking about."  
  
"I know Dad. But I already beat all of them at practice today. And I have three years before the scouts will even look at me."  
  
"That is no excuse you will succeeded at this if it's the last thing I do,"  
  
"Fine Dad, I'm not going to fight you. Bye." I said hanging up nearly throwing the phone.  
  
"He's such an asshole. I'm already going to this dumb ass school and I'm on the hockey team what more could he possibly want from me? God." I vented over to my brother.  
  
He smiled at me, "I see you're in a lovely mood."  
  
"Shut up." I said in a harsher tone than I meant.  
  
He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards his dorm. He pulled me down onto the bench right outside of his building.  
  
"Look, I know Dad said something, just forget about him. Lest go back to be happy about making the team."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"So how was you first practice with the little duckys?" I cracked a little smile.  
  
"I guess it was alright. I'm not going to get along with anyone on the team but that's fine. Coach Orion doesn't seem to be my biggest fan but whatever I so don't care weather or not he likes me." I sighed. Growing tired of wallowing in my own self-pity I stood up, "Come on you said your self I need to celebrate. Lets go out."  
  
The party was absolutely out of control. I got back to my room around three, maybe four in the morning. I'd had one to many beers and I could barley walk, let alone straight. I collapsed in my bad and fell asleep instantly.  
  
.  
  
Jason Banks knew all to well the pressure their Father put on them. At one point it had consumed him, until he felt nothing. But that was the past for him. Now it seemed to be Adams turn. Adam had always wanted to please Dad. More than Jason ever had. He saw the disappointments in his little brother's eyes. He had wanted Dad to say just this once "Son I'm proud of you." But no. The man had to go off on Adam undoubtedly about practicing harder, doing better.  
  
This year would bring one of two things for Adam. He would either crack under the pressure, giving into his Fathers verbal abuse. He would throw his life into hockey, hell he'd probably make NHL. He's that good. He could be the next great player. But he'd never be happy. Because it's never be enough.  
  
Or he'd follow in my footsteps. And realize that hockey is not the most important thing in life. And that there Father's opinion didn't count for shit. He's just a bitter miserable man who was taking it out on a fifteen- year-old kid.  
  
So I let Adam drink. I let him escape. I didn't know what else to do. The only thing that pulled me though this point of my life ironically enough was the friendships I made on the hockey team. I just had to figure out how to be there for Adam.  
  



	3. Drinking sucks, and so doBeverly Hills 9...

I'm BAACCK!!! Thank you ever so much to my lovely reviewers!  
  
Danish girl, Adrianna3, Anne918, and of course Spikey!  
  
Dana- I actually knew it was Dean Buckley but I never really liked him, and with that large of a school I would assume there would be more than one Dean. That just my opion thought! I have been having problems with Coach Orion, but Adam is meant to be an ass right now. Thanks for telling me the truth, I really appreciate, I hope you like the next chapter and just let me know if you think of any thing else.  
  
Nebula2 Thanks for giving my humble little story a second chance.  
  
Six came to damn early. The alarm clock rang sending a piercing shriek in to my ears mixing oh so lovely with the pounding my head was already doing. I pulled a pillow over my head. The alarm stopped and Nick pulled the pillow off my head.  
  
"Up and at um." He said in an annoyingly happy tone.  
  
I sat up groggily suddenly regretting the whole party. I'd had hangovers before but I always would stay home claiming I was sick. At Eden Hal if you missed a class you had to go to the nurses office to tell them why. Uh yes I was going to tell my snooty flooty school that I was going to need a sick day because I partyed way to hard last night.  
  
"Knock knock." Jason said opening the door. I looked over to find him also disgustingly perky. I sent him over the death glare and he cracked up. "You so suck at drinking." He said handing over nice warm black coffee. I got dressed in autopilot groaning every few minutes. All my classes just drowned on and on. Don't ask me what happened in any of them, because I have no idea. In fact I'm not sure if I went to all the right classes. Oh well.  
  
Coach Orion decided to hold practice right after our last class. I was no longer fully dead but still thought a bullet in the head my might be better.  
  
"Dud what's wrong with you?" Russ Tyler asked me when I sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm hung over." I said looking at him like he was stupid. Hadn't he ever seen a hung over person before?  
  
"What?" asked Guy Germaine, who sat on the other side of me.  
  
"I drank too much last night." I said getting tired of twenty questions. "You can't tell me you haven't ever done that before."  
  
"I've never been drunk. In fact I've never tried alcohol." Guy said looking down at the floor. I looked over at Russ next he shook his head no.  
  
"Wait a minute you guys don't party? What the hell kinda team is this?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well excuses us for not breaking the law. Besides drinking is bad for you." Julie Gaffney said from across the locker room.  
  
"Uh spare me the righteousness alright. It's none of your business." I said I grabbed my stick and headed out to the ice, leaving the team to finish dressing.   
  
"So let me get this straight," said Dean Portman, "I have to put up with Mr. Beverly hills 902 whatever, whose a complete little punk, who probably has a brand new benz, get to go to all the parties that we cant get into," Charlie looked up over at Portman. He was right, but what could they do about it.  
  
"Gets to make out with women we can only dream of." Lois added looking dreamily into space. Charlie cracked a smile at the remark that was there Lois.  
  
"Just because Mr. Worbucks is his Daddy." Connie finished for them. There went Connie; her obsession with Annie had never died.  
  
Charlie felt all there eyes shift over to him. Their captain, there cool head in bad situations. Uh, I don't know what to say, his brain screamed at him, he rested his head in his hands trying to clear his head, think of something to tell them.  
  
"I'll figure it out. Don't worry about him right now, just go out there and have a good practice. The JV Varsity game is in two weeks, we need to practice." Hopefully that can tide them over until I can figure this out.  
  
The team took that and went to join Banks out on the ice.  
  
  
  
By the end of practice Coach Orion was pissed, and everyone knew it. Banks could not keep the puck, his passes sucked, and his pace was probably a little slower that a snail. The Ducks were still skating strong but they couldn't quiet pull it together.  
  
He followed the team into the locker room, trying to keep his cool. He found last year that talking to them worked better than yelling.  
  
"Banks what was going on out there?"  
  
"I'm just having on off day. I'll be back Tommrow." Banks replied, he looked pale and tired.  
  
"How can some one be amazing one day and barley able to hold a stick the next." Orion bellowed back.  
  
"He told us he was hung over," Julie said stripping off her outer layer of pads. Adams head snapped up glaring at her.  
  
"Is that the truth Banks?" Adam stared hard at the floor but nodded. Looking back up into his coach's eyes.  
  
"Look yeah I got drunk, and yea that's wrong but it won't happen again. It was just a little congratulation party the Varsity team threw for me. I don't drink very."  
  
"No, that statement should be I don't drink. You are underage and you will not play on this team if your idea of partying is going out and getting hammered all the time. You got that?"  
  
"Yes sir, Coach Orion." Adam said not with much sprit. Coach walked out of the locker rooms with out another word spoken. "What the hell was with you telling Coach Orion?"  
  
"Because it wrong, and someone needed to tell you that." Julie responded patently.  
  
"Stay out of it. In fact don't talk to me and don't get involved in my business got that babe," I said stepping towards her slightly.  
  
"Her name's Julie not babe," Portman said getting in front of Adam.  
  
"Like I care," I said stepping past him and out the locker room. Someone followed after me but I kept up my pace.  
  
"Hey," Jesse Hall grabbed my arm, "What's your problem man? You know what I was so pissed about you coming here and throwing around you preppy boy weight. But my Mom talked me into giving you the benefit of the doubt, but you know what I just found out you are the jerk I thought you were."  
  
He let go of me and walked past me. I was standing there slightly shocked. My first thought was who the hell was he to come up to me and cock such a huge ass attitude. I headed back to my dorm room swearing to high heaven about Jesse Hall. When I got back to my room Nick looked up.  
  
"What's up with you?" He asked as I truged in slammed the door and threw my backpack.  
  
"I hate the hockey team. They such jerks. I mean they judged me and labeled me the preppy little rich boy before I'd even spoken one word and then this one girl told the coach I was hung over. Can you believe them I mean do they know who I am." But then my brain realized he was kinda right. I was acting like I had a stick up my ass. "oh my god, when did I become ea snob." I said sinking down in my chair.  
  
Nick laughed lightly and looked over at me, "Well you weren't a snob in pewees so between the age of twelve and fifteen."  
  
"Not helping," I said smiling at him.  
  
"Well why are you being snobby to them?"  
  
"There the ducks, and you know how they are. We were horrible to them, and well, I guess that nothing to do with huh. We were jerks to them not the other way around. I've just had a lot going on with my family. Huh, man I cant believe I did that to them. Just because they didn't like me it doesn't mean I had to be a complete jerk to them."  
  
"Well then just try to be nice at the next practice, see how it goes."  
  
"Yeah like that's going to happen." I mumbled flopping back on my bed I guess I'd have to wait and see. 


	4. Brain dead older brothers

I am back from the dead, sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I lost inspiration but I think I may have found it again, tell me what you think! Thanks to all my reviwers!  
  
It was halftime of the first game of the season. We were down by eight. Coach Orion was pacing in front of us, trying to be encouraging but tough at the same time, but I wasn't listening. All I could hear was my father's lecture from the morning I kept seeing his face, the look of sheer hatred in his in his eyes. I kept seeing him shake his head from the stands; it was just another failure to add to my growing list.  
  
What the hell are you doing? My Son is better than that. You would think after eight years you would have gotten a little better. Do you have any idea what I've done for you, you ungrateful little piece of trash.  
  
His word echoed through my head, over and over. Some how I had to prove to him that I was good enough, hell I was better than he'd ever imagine. I had to be good enough.  
  
When I got out back on the ice I'd never been so focused in my entire life. I skated up to take the face off. I bent over my stick barley hit the ice when the whistle blew I plowed through the guy in front of me. Driving the puck up the ice and flew down, I shot, and in less than a 48 seconds I scored. I took my place to the right wing letting Charlie take this face off. I whipped past the defensemen beckoning for the puck I plowed thought finally passing the puck off to the capable hand of Connie. She scored.  
  
By the end of the game we won by four. The team cheered and congratulated one and other. My seven goals went unnoticed. Not that it mattered. I changed quickly avoiding the mosh pit that was happening I snuck out of the locker room.  
  
"Adam Philip Jerald Banks," I came face to face with my Father, and he looked anything but happy.  
  
"What Dad," I asked trying to step past him. I was not in the mood to deal with this not right now.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing out there?"  
  
"Ah gee Dad I don't know, winning the game."  
  
"You will not have that attitude with me, not after what you did out there tonight. I will not stand by and let you jeopardize whatever shot you have at hockey, the chances were slim enough to begin but with that mockery of what hockey is you did out there tonight. I mean come on Adam, are you even thinking?"  
  
"I'm not the only person out there Dad," That was when He slapped me, He'd never done that before well at least never in public.  
  
"But you are the only one out there's who is my son, and I expect a hell of a lot more than what you did out there tonight." I kept baking up until my back hit the wall.  
  
"Philip that is quite enough," My mother said finally stepping in. He grumbled pulling back and heading out to the car.  
  
I stood there. Unsure whether or not I wanted to follow. It was Friday, and I was supposed to come home for the weekend. "Are you coming?" My Mother asked, she gave me the look. The look that says, no matter what just happened I am still your mother and you are coming. I didn't bother fighting it; no use having two parent's on your back all weekend. So I followed.  
  
I followed my Mother home. I followed to the fighting. I followed to the lecture that most defiantly was coming. My Father stayed quiet the entire ride home. Thank God I got that long, enough time to clear my head, just barley enough time to stop caring. When we got home I followed my Father to his office. I can't tell you exactly what he said to me, I could make a pretty good guess but I never heard a word. It was like I was numb to the whole experience. I guess it happened to many times to have much of an effect.  
  
Then he sent me to bed. And I went, fully knowing that by the time I reached the top of the stair it would be forgotten, swept under the rug, never to be mentioned again. Well not until the next time he needed examples of all the times I'd let him down. That was how the Bank's family operated. And I hated it.  
  
I sat down in my bedroom to sulk. I'm good at sulking. I was mad at the Ducks for not caring, not bothering to see me, for hating me. Mad at my Family for just being the way it was. The entire world sucks, and then we die.  
  
There was a knock at the door. But I ignored it. If it was the maid bringing me dinner I wasn't hungry, if it was my Mother coming to talk to me I wasn't interested in hearing all the excuses she had cooked up on why my Dad was such an ass. But they kept persisting.  
  
"Adam open up this dammed door." My older brother finally said. "Open it yourself," I yelled back.  
  
He turned the handle and came in, giving me a strange look. "It's not locked,"  
  
"Nope," I said simply, hoping he'd get the drift and leave. I was no longer in a social mood. He crossed the room and sat down. He didn't speak he just studied me. Which really got on my nerves, I hate being stared at. "What?" I finally asked having just about as much as I could take of him sitting there watching me.  
  
"Are you okay?" He finally asked.  
  
I just shot him a look. The what the hell do you think look. I'm famous for my looks.  
  
"Alright stupid question," He said standing up starting to pace. I hate people who pace. It's my brother's nervous habit that he inherited from our Father.  
  
"Look I'm beat, I just want to sleep. We can continue this pointless conversation later, I promise." I said hoping he'd leave. He stopped just short.  
  
"It might not count for much, but I thought you did a hell of a job out there tonight," He stopped nodding before closing the door. I sat back, at least someone thought I did a good job, even if it was my brain dead older brother. 


	5. Move over Duck, theres a new king

A/N Alright GO ME! I've finally updated. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot to me! Keep it up!  
  
The rest of the weekend slowly ticked by. I spent most of it in my bedroom, starring at my walls or yelling at someone to leave me the hell alone. My Father left on Saturday night. He leaves a lot. We never spoke; he nodded at me but nothing more. I just can't get him.  
  
Monday morning came way too slowly for me. School's better than home, well most of the time. Today was not. I didn't do any homework, my bad, but why do teachers have to get all in your face about it.... I caught up with my "friends" for lunch. They were the in crowd, and according to my Country Club membership I belonged with them. But I don't know, I'd much rather hang out with Varsity but then I'm just the tag along little brother, which gets really annoying. I could go eat with the ducks.... Right! They irritated me the highest level. Just watching the morons pissed me off.  
  
"Hello," Some girl said a real attitude in her voice. All prep girls have major attitude, guess they same thing could be said about me...  
  
"What?" I asked matching her tone.  
  
"You were totally ignoring me." She said uh-ing with her friend, she tossed her perfect blonde hair and just stormed off muttering something about my Ass hole tendency who couldn't have gotten her if I wanted too.  
  
"Nice one Banks," Nick said sitting down next to me. It's weird were roommates who belong to the same clique, and are ex-best friends and have hardly spoke ten words to each other since we've gotten to Eden Hall.  
  
"Thanks," I said just shrugging. "So," I said after a long silence.  
  
"So," he said back. We both laughed a little neither knowing why. "This is weird."  
  
"Yep," I paused "How's you Mom,"  
  
"Great," He said smiling, "She's been in remission for three years,"  
  
"That's great.." I paused feeling bad, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there more, but you know my Dad was all freaked when the Ducks won, he shipped me off to a private school with a better hockey program before I could blink." I explained, trying to make myself feel better more than him.  
  
"Hey at least you called, not many Hawks even bothered with that," I smiled feeling slightly better. Maybe there is one good thing about this clique...  
  
Things had vaguely seemed better after lunch. Not much but marginally. I was officially buried in homework that I barley understood and had practice from three till six, which leave me very little time to get all this shit done. I feel a late night coming. I headed to my locker between fifth and sixth to drop off all my books, that way I could book my ass to hockey practice on time. I opened my locker easily but jumped out of my skin.  
  
There was a duck in my locker. A real life duck that flew straight at me. I ducked and it landed on the floor honking at me. Everyone in the hallway cracked up, well until I gave them the death stare. What in God name is a duck doing in my locker... I rolled my eyes when it hit me, the Ducks of course, Ha ha very funny. I turned my attention back to my locker; they'd egged my locker. How did they even get in my locker? What the hell kind of hockey team is this, I mean a Duck in a locker... It's cruelty to animals. Not to mention a hell of a mess. I pulled out my once nice Jansport backpack that had been filled with feathers mind you. I wanted to go find Conway and beat his ass into the ground or beat this head in or something, but instead I turned and went back to dealing with my mess. I would get them later. The bell rang so I was left alone in a hallway, with a Duck and about six-dozen eggs, not to mention the feathers.  
  
"What happened to you?" Scooter asked pulling up next to me. His locker was directly next to mine. I like Scott, he's Varsity goalie and my brothers best friend, and he's always late, for everything.  
  
"Ducks," I said looking down at the eggs that had fallen to the floor.  
  
"Don't you mean Duck," He said laughing pointing down to the Duck, who had finally calmed down and was walking around honking.  
  
"Oh very funny," I said, "What should I do, I'm late for class and my book has been egged." I said holding up my Algebra book.  
  
He looked at me for a minute then walked across the hallway. He jimmied open a locker, how I have no idea. But it swung open; I crinkled my nose at the messy locker.  
  
"Book," He said. I handed him my nice egged book, he slid out an Algebra book and replaced it with my egged one. He closed up the locker looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Wait, isn't that mean." I said stopping him before he ran off.  
  
"He's Captain Duckey, let him deal with his mess." A smile inched across my lips this was good. I always liked Scooter.  
  
I said thanks and he ran off to class. I walked over and closed my locker, "You behave," I said to the Duck, he just honked at me. What else was I suppose to do with him?  
  
I was about half way to class when it dawned on me. Conway was a Sophomore, I smirked Captain Duck was still in Algebra. The teacher reamed me for being late but nothing big, not even detention. I slumped down in my chair and zoned out till the bell rang.  
  
  
  
After class I was asked to the principles office where I was interrogated. The Dean had eyewitness accounts from the entire JV hockey team that I had put a Duck in my locker, I was supposedly planning on egging the locker room and letting a Duck fly around, but they had caught me. My brilliant plan had been discovered  
  
At least they covered the tracts. I have to admit Conway did a hell of a job, a prank and he blamed it one me. Now to back track and pull the "I've been framed card", to just yell pulling the "how dare you accuse me of doing this do you have any idea who I am" card. I choose the latter, and luckily it worked. I even got an apology. That's the one good thing about living with my Dad, I've learned the fine art how to be a real ass and get what you want in the process.  
  
I left not sure whether or not I should be looking forward to practice. I mean how to respond?  
  
  
  
An hour later I strolled into the locker room head held high, I'm a Banks I don't know how to walk any other way. There snickers filled the locker room and I just smiled back. I walked straight back to Orion office.  
  
I knock, "Coach Orion sir, I know your bust but if I could just have one moment of your time?" I asked fake cheeriness dripping from my voice.  
  
"Yes Adam," He said not looking over joyed at the idea of talking to me. I heard the locker room fall silent. Oh they had it coming. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well I was just in the Dean office, giving him a message from my Father you know, their such good friends. When he asked me to give these to you, he seems concerned." I handed over a stack of papers.  
  
"What are these?" He asked flipping through them.  
  
"Oh, just some progress reports, seem the ducky haven't been doing their homework. Now if my memory serves me right, you have a very strict B average rule. Don't you Coach Orion." I turned and walked out. That's right Captain duck you messed with the wrong man.  
  
A/n So how was it??? Anyway a little note for all those who are reading Family Ties, I've hit a brick wall with the story, so any advise, encouragement, or anything you didn't really like would be GREATLY appreciated! Rachel 


	6. This could get interesting

I sped up my car. It was another lazy Saturday and I was cruising around aimlessly. It was better than being at home and school wasn't interesting right now. Hockey was suspended for one week while Orion worked everything out with all the teachers. No big. I honked my horn at some guy who nearly hit me, granted I was the one who ran the red light but you know.  
  
I ended up stopped at on a busy intersection in down town Minneapolis. I sighed, bored out of my mind with no clue what to do. I glanced around my surroundings; I'd never spent a ton of time in this part of the city. Glancing down at my watch I was forced to sigh, eleven hours until my father is official asleep. That is the only time we seem to get along. I glanced around and spotted a car that looked vaguely familiar, then another. I scanned the windows of the dinner until I saw them. Yep the little Duckeys were playing together how sweet. But why wasn't I invited, I mean I am a part of the team now. Man, quenching thrist washed over me. I should really grab a drink; I mean I am simply parched. When the light turned to green I started up and I turned off. This could be fun.  
  
I walked in looking around. I've never technically been in a dinner. I've had fast food and all that, but my Father thought dinners were for dirty truckers. I'll be sure to mention that I stopped by one when I get home, he'll be thrilled. I smiled again, this day just kept getting better and better.  
  
"Imagine seeing you here," I said walking across the room to the Ducks booth in the corner.  
  
"I should say the same about you," Charlie responded, he looked like he was seconds away from committing second-degree murder on my ass.  
  
"Oh, just thought I'd stop by. Maybe have a little chat."  
  
"We don't except." Julie said glaring at me.  
  
"Except what dear?" I asked giving her a coy look.  
  
"The apology you were no doubt going to give us."  
  
"Apologize, for what? I'm not the one who failed those test you were. Just like it was me who egged my own locker. I came here to warn you."  
  
"Oh really," Russ said in a sarcastic tone that grated me the wrong way.  
  
"Look your little Duck tricks might mean something out here. But in there, you are nothing. Anything you throw at me I'll do one better. I've known those people my entire life. And lets face it I'm King they practically kiss my ass. So I'd stop now before this gets messy and some poor Duckeys loose their scholarships. Messing with me is a dangerous game, are you ready for it Conway?"  
  
I paused letting my words sink into to there falling faces. I was right, just simply stating facts. "I guess on the other hand, it would be fun to watch every scheme fall flat on its face." I raised my eyebrows and gave a charming smile. "I better go, you know how it is, there's a party out at the club. I'd say see you there, but we both know that wouldn't happen." I strutted out like I owned the place. And for all I knew I did, my Dad's company owns like half of this crappy town.  
  
  
  
"So who exactly was that charming young man?" Coach Bombay asked. What Banks didn't know was he harassed my in front of my Mother, Coach Orion his wife their daughter Emily and Coach Bombay. We'd started having brunch every Saturday that Bombay was in town, which was about once a month.  
  
"Are Star player, he's amazing doesn't even need a stick he just uses the one he has shoved up his ass." Russ said shaking his head. I tried to suppress my laugh but when mom giggled I knew it was okay.  
  
"Adam Banks, you remember him?" I said taking a bite of my toast and looking at Mom and Coach Bombay.  
  
"Yeah," Bombay said nodding his head, "hell of a player."  
  
"But such a nasty boy." My mom said her eyebrows scrunching together. She was now officially worried. I had to smile, that's a Mom for ya.  
  
"Ahh, it's cool, we can deal, right guys?" I said comforting her and myself. A Hell Yeah Filled the room as well as some whopping and hollering.  
  
"Adam Banks, are we talking about Philip Banks son?"  
  
"I don't know, why?" Charlie asked curious.  
  
"Oh he's just a fellow lawyer and a bitch to go against in court. He's an out for blood guy, Adam just seem like the perfect son for that guy, man I hate him." Bombays hand was in a tight fist.  
  
"Wait, Philip Banks the guy who played for the Avalanche's right?" Orion added looking at Bombay, it was weird seeing my two coaches together.  
  
"Sounds right, but I don't know if it's the same guy." He looked down taking a sip of coffee, "But I know who will." He whipped out his cell phone. I already knew he was calling Jan. After the horrible loss of Hans, Jan had taken over the skate shop. I hadn't known him extremely well before Junior Good Will games time. But it was then I found out Jan knew absolutely everything about hockey. He loved it, he was like a walking encyclopedia.  
  
"Hey Jan, It's me." Bombay said. There was some silence while Gordon either nodded his head or rolled his eyes, more than likely getting a lecture about not stopping by yet. "I know, I'll be by later." Haha I rule. "Anyway I wanted to ask you, Philip Banks what do you know about Philip Banks?" He asked. He was silent for what felt like forever. Jan could talk anyone to death about hockey. They said there goodbyes and Coach turned to us.  
  
"Yep, Philip Banks, NHL extraordinaire, quit just a few years into his promising career."  
  
"Why?" asked Orion.  
  
"A little thing called Father hood." A smile came across my mom's lips. She had a thing for guys who stuck around for the kids, go figure.   
  
Alright it's time for my shout-outs!  
  
Chronicles Bailey: Thanks for the kind words! You reviewers kick!  
  
Shara2007: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
natasha hyatt: YAY new reviewer, thank you SO much! Enjoy and I'll keep posting as long as you keep reading!  
  
AngelMerryElve: You know I was getting bored of the goody goody Adam too, and decided to mix things up a little! Thanks!  
  
Maria: Go you! Thanks for reviewing, hope to hear from ya soon!  
  
Crazy4nc128: Hey, thanks a lot babe!  
  
Gina: you know at first I was crushed... I mean where was my Gina? But then it hit me like a ton of bricks, you might just have a life... Like with friends and a dreamy boyfriend and a job or school.. As shocking as it is I can completely forgive! LoL, I hope you had a great time. I decided to not leave you waiting to long. Enjoy!  
  
All right guys, I love ya'll! And please keep it up! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Rachel 


	7. an old duck with a new trick

A/n WARNING there is a swear word in this chapter, if that kind of thing bothers you have been warned.  
  
(Charlie Pov) With a couple hug kisses and a "we'll have to do this again," our group slowly left. I waved a quick goodbye to my Mom before heading out with the team. I couldn't help but think about what Jackass, I mean Banks had said. WE ended up huddled in the parking lot silent, extremely unusual for the Ducks.  
  
Guy shifted before breaking the silence, "He can't do that right, he can't get us kicked out. Not just because he doesn't like us."  
  
"It didn't work last year." Guy's better half Connie reminded us all.  
  
"Yeah but there is a difference between Riley and Banksie. Riley was a jerk, but he didn't play hockey with us. Banks is loaded with ammunition; he knows what we do and when we do it. He's like a Nazi spy or something." Ken added concern washed over his face. See ken was actually smart and for him Eden Hall was just one step closer to an Ivy League school.  
  
"I think we should lay low for a while." I said.  
  
"What?" Russ yelled at me, "Are you kidding me? You are Charlie Conway right, the kid who's motto is "shit happens, just make sure it happens to them first." You did not just say the words lay low." I nodded at the freaking out black boy. "Oh my, I'm feeling faint, we need to get this man to the hospital." He said dramatically flailing his arms and fanning himself, a good mix between Jim Carey and Scarlet O'Hara if ya ask me.  
  
"look, I don't like this as much as anybody. But we can't beat him at his own game. So we have to think of something better. Let's just lay low for a while, he might knock it off on his own. We did egg the guy's locker." I paused; no one was rapidly agreeing with me.  
  
"Sir yes Sir, We shall commence operation ignore Mr. Khaki pants, is there anything you'd like to add Captain, my Captain?" Averman rambled saluting me. Yep, that's why we've kept him around this long, good old Les could break just about any tension.  
  
(Adam Pov) I tossed for the millionth time that afternoon. I hadn't been able to sleep all night, thought and yells echoed in my head.  
  
"Do you have any idea what your doing? Do you even think, Adam? Obviously not if you had you would have done better.  
  
I thought Father supported their sons. All mine did was tear me down. How could do this? You'd think I'd learn after all these years. I guess I wasn't expecting it I wasn't prepared. How could I let him hurt me?  
  
Do you know what you are Adam? Hmm? A disappointment. You want to F**** over whatever chance you've got do it on your own time Mr. You will not embarrass this family any more than you already have."  
  
I wiped my swollen eyes. When did I start crying? When did I start crying over him especially?  
  
"Adam," the knocking on my door persisted. My Mother and Father had both came trying to get me to come out. After I got home from my little cruise I had howled myself in there. I didn't go down for dinner. Truthfully I don't know why. I mean sure my Dad and I screamed at each other, sure my Mom sat there the entire time pretending not to hear a single word so what if all my family ever did was yell. Dose it really matter?  
  
Another Sunday spent sulking. Well at least I had my routine established. I'm a creature of habit.  
  
"Adam, look me and a couple of guys are going out maybe getting some food, and I know you have got to be starving. So do you want to come or have me bring something back? Adam open the stupid door." My stomach was rumbling. I should get up and just go. I shoved myself off my bed the covers laid in a heap on the floor. I smirked at the disaster I'd caused. Normally I'm a clean person, this looked more like a large tornado had come through. "Who?" I said picking up a shirt from the floor. I'd never gotten around to changing yesterday.  
  
"Varsity," he said jingling the doorknob. He looked at me a little strange; I'd left it unlocked again. He leaned against the doorframe revealing the rest of the Varsity team huddled around my door.  
  
"Come on, I'll be fun." Rick said. Rick was actually a nice guy, granted it took a while to get to that part, but once you're on his good side he's got your back forever. I just shrugged grabbing my wallet from my dresser. They parted once I walked up to them.  
  
"Man you look like hell," Cole said, ah how sweet of you I thought rolling my eyes. Staying up all night having a heated "discussion" with your father can do that to a guy. I crawled into the back of my brothers Benz with out talking.  
  
I was not in the most social mood. But there was food involved and I am a teenager, so I was willing to put up with them. My brother kept looking back at me in his rear view mirror. He had that I'm concerned about you look written on his face.  
  
We pulled into a Dairy Queen and loaded out of our cars. Scooter came over and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Come on Adam, lighten up. It's not like your dead. I mean the sun is shinning the birds are, well North you know the whole migration thing but hey it's still all good." I had to smile at Scooters rambling. He was a great guy; sometimes he would go on and on and on, never really making any sense. Just rambling until he stumbled upon a point, I swear someday he'd just be rambling and come up with the cure for cancer or something equally amazing.  
  
"Right Scooter, I completely understand." I said shrugging off his arm.  
  
"See, somebody understands my genius."  
  
"Well ya how it is know great Freako's think a like." My brother said.  
  
"Hardy har," Scooter retorted. We ordered and found a booth in the corner big enough to fit us all.  
  
I listen to them banter back and forth before spacing into my own little world. I barley registered my food being put down in front of me.  
  
"Stop it," My brother said leaning into my personal space. I've always had a weird thing about being touched; it's not my style. Well unless I'm checking some one on the ice, outside of that keep your distance I like my bubble undefiled thank you very much.  
  
"Stop what?" I asked snapping a little more than attended. I shoved him back into Rick's side.  
  
"Hey," He said. Oops, now I have everyone staring at me. I mumbled an apology before turning my attention back to my burger fries and milkshake.  
  
"I already told to you to stop it," My brother insisted.  
  
"Stop what?" I asked again my patience for them growing very thin.  
  
"Stop thinking about it. Look whatever you fought about just let it go. We both know he's not sitting in his office obsessing over it so it's not going to do any good. So eat your food and lighten up."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I think he's taking this older protective brother thing a little to far.  
  
A/n Now that wasn't that bad now was it? Alright a filler chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed. I'm planning on the next chapter being pretty exciting but I thought there needed to be a chapter in between. Anyway I hope you like it!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Natasha Hyatt: Thank you so much. I'm glad your enjoying it, and trust me I love writing this so much there will be more!  
  
Crazy4nc128: lol, thank you girl.  
  
Gina: Well I whole-heartedly love you for loving it! I must admit your review was the reason I got to work so fast on the next chapter, you should be proud I almost have the next one done too! I'm not sure how much I'll work it in, but you'll have to wait and see! Enjoy and keep those reviews coming my way!  
  
Jess: He's my fav. Too! Anyway I'm so glad you like it, It means leap and bound to me that ya'll seem to like it so much!  
  
Shara2007: Sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet; things are really crazy around here. I promise I haven't forgotten about you! Thanks for reviewing! Later! 


	8. why today?

I pulled into the school parking lot early. I slammed the door and headed towards my dorm.  
  
It wasn't until I reached just outside of my room that I remembered why I hated sharing a room. If I went in their Nick would naturally ask some question. Like why do you look like shit ran over sixty times?  
  
Call me unsocial but I wasn't in the mood. After my little adventure with Varsity I'd spent the remainder of my weekend barricaded in my room. So that leaves me here an hour before classes, not willing to go in my room, and breakfast doesn't start for another half hour. I ended up pacing in front of the dorm building. Unfortunately when I'm left alone with my own thought I tend to obsess.  
  
Dose my Father hate me, or is this all some sick backlash from not being able to live the dream? Will he get over it? Will I?  
  
"Stop it Adam," I coached myself once I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"It's official boys the cake-eater has lost it." Great. Now I get to deal with the Ducks.  
  
"Yeah Jess that's me. Just some psycho path standing out in the freezing cold talking him self." I said sniffling. I was freezing, and fighting back tears, today is not my day.  
  
"Hey look," Charlie started but I cut him short.  
  
"Uh, for Gods sake. All right you know how much I enjoy these little chats of ours. And I swear will set aside some special time so that I can diss you. But I really can't do this right now alright." I turned looking them in the eye for a split second before walking away.  
  
Today should be fun.   
  
By the end of the day I wanted nothing more than to go to my dorm room and fling myself out the window.  
  
Instead I get to write a thousand words on why Hamlet is a great play. It would help if I'd ever read it.  
  
I exhaled a puff of air, breath in breathe out.  
  
"Banks," I stopped at the sound of my name. Not today, was all I could keep thinking but I turned around any way.  
  
"What's up Coach?" I asked Coach Orion as he power walked the distance between us.  
  
"You know our game tonight?" I nodded, no duh we only had a pep rally. "Change of plans were not playing the Devil, were going up against Blake."  
  
I had the feeling that was suppose to mean something to me. "So?" I asked.  
  
"Oh right, you weren't there. Um the Ducks well they have some problems with Blake in the past. I'm calling an emergency practice. Here is the list." He handed me a sheet of paper and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait wait, what?" I asked looking down the sheet. Every member of the team was listed as well as a number.  
  
"You go to there rooms and tell them to get down to the rink now." Orion explained a slight tone of annoyance saturated his voice.  
  
"But I have an English paper," I yelled as he walked away.  
  
"Deal, you're a smart kid."  
  
Uh, again not today. I trudged off to the boy's dormitories this should be fun, I thought sarcastically.  
  
I decided to get Conway and make him do it, after all he is the captain. Conway, Conway I scanned the list. Room 136.  
  
I bee lined my way to his room and knocked.  
  
"What the hell do you want cake-eater?" Hall asked as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Touching sentiment, but aren't you going to invite me in before we start the pleasantries." I said literally pushing past him. Conway was on his bed books propped open headphones on.  
  
I crossed the room in a couple short steps and pulled the plug connecting his headphones to the walkman.  
  
"Hey," he said looking up at me mad. Poor baby. "What do you want."  
  
"Snappy crowd or what?" I asked leaning against his bed. "Look as much as it pains me to be here, I have a message."  
  
"From who?" he asked, looks like I'd sparked his interest.  
  
"Coach, he said to tell you that were playing Blake tonight and not the Devils."  
  
"Oh shit," I heard form the other side of the room.  
  
"Relax coach already called an immediate practice get your team to the rink." I said before walking out.   
  
I could feel my blood boiling over the moment the first needless goal went flying into the net. By the end of the first period we were down by six. My mood was horrible and my shitty day wasn't helping either, the last thing I need is this, the great and all mighty Duck have decided to fall apart mid game, fun. Everyone filled into the locker room silently.  
  
"It's okay you guys," Charlie, are great and holy Captain started his speech.  
  
Man he is annoying, not to mention wrong. Nothing about this is okay. You know I think the word okay is the biggest liar in the English lauange. I mean think about you say it's okay or I'm okay or Okay, okay I'll do it when you just saying to to make the other person happy. My brother is constantly telling me everything will be okay. We both know nothing between my and Father and me is going to change. How is that okay? How is this okay? We can't loose a game, why, because I don't loose.  
  
I flexed my muscles let it go Adam he's just a moron a flaming moron, I kept telling myself over and over. Let it go, he's not worth it. But between everything, my weekend, earlier today, the shit they talk but don't back up. All my emotions just spiraled out of control.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? That period out there, nothing about it was okay. I thought you guys were the great and almighty Ducks, team USA, the ultimate triple threat. Out there all I saw was my Grandma on defense and some of the worst offence I've ever seen in my life. What the hell was that Conway, huh?" I backed him against the lockers, barley any space was left between us, "A disappointment that's what. You want to screw this over, do it on your time. Do you understand me?" Somewhere between the begging and the end of my spiel I'd started screaming. I was nearly shaking with the rage that was just bubbling over me.  
  
Somewhere in my head a voice started nagging at me. Where did this come from? Since when do you lose your temper? Where have I heard that before? He let me down? It's not all his fault I'm out there too. A disappointment, that's what you are.  
  
And all came back to one inevitable answer. I lowered my hand that had been hovering near his face.  
  
That's what my Father said to me, just yesterday. After every game, he looks my in the eye and screams at me that I let him down, that I am a disappointment. A horrible feeling swept trough my gut.  
  
I can't believe this; I mean where did in all my brooding and hating him did I become him? I took an unsure step back the entire team just stared. I felt their eyes on me, especially Coach, and Charlie's. I should apologize I know I should. Just open your mouth Adam and say hey look sorry about that, just turning into my psycho father no big deal. Instead I stripped off my outer layers and sat down with a water bottle. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I never met them.  
  
Why do I hate them in the first place? Oh yeah because my Father told me they were scum, well add that with the egged locker thing. But I would have hated them with or with out that little incident.  
  
I was just mad; I tried desperately to reason with myself. I poured some water onto my hair trying to cool down. I took a couple of deep breaths. Calm down Adam.  
  
Of course I had to explode at the guy after this week. Since our little run in this weekend it seemed we'd reached a silent agreement. No pranks, no sneers, just traded insults. I just stuck to me and my own and they left me the hell alone. The only time they even registered on my radar was on the ice, and that was just to pass the puck not for some social hour.  
  
Coach ended with some encouraging words before sending us back on the ice. Orion glared at me, signaling I'd been out of line but there was something more pressing at this moment, we had to pull this game out.  
  
Somewhere in the game I was completely sucked in. I lost track of everything, the time on the clock how many goals we were up or down. All I could see all I could feel the only thing I heard was the puck, my teammates, and the pounding of my heart in my ears. If I had time to think about all that I wasn't really playing I wasn't really there. I just froze every moment and owned it. So when the final buzzer rang I was not only shocked but I had to look up at the scoreboard.  
  
We lost, by one. I don't know if I'd ever felt so defeated.  
  
We all filed in and changed in silence. Coach gave a few encouraging words trying to lift all of our dying sprits.  
  
I dragged my feet while changing. Every moment of the game was replayed and picked apart in my mind. It wasn't any one's person fault; we just couldn't make up for that display during the first period. We never caught up. The locker room door flung open.  
  
I didn't even half to turn around to know it was my Father. Shit, I'd forgotten this part. The reason I truly hate losing. I turned grabbing up my bag. It's scary when you turn around and can see yourself in him. The way he stood there, his own body nearly shaking. My mind flashed back to my outburst at Charlie.  
  
I could see the fire in his eyes. I'd failed him, I'd disappointed him, I was sick of it.  
  
"Adam," My Father started controlling his shaking voice. He didn't know Orion, he wouldn't yell at me in front of them. Riley yes, Orion no. I walked past not bothering to look at him. I knew what he looked like. He opened the door in front of me and I stepped through. "Adam," He repeated.  
  
"Yeah Dad I know alright. I mean how many times do we have to do this. I screwed up, I'm failing you, and I've disappointed you. All I am is just one big embarrassment. All right I get it okay you can stop with the never- ending lecture. So what do you want Dad? How about I change my name, leave the state. Hell the country. That way no one will have to see the how big of a let down I really am." I stopped my pacing to look him in the eye. I couldn't do this. I don't know why, I mean he'd lectured me hundreds of times; he hadn't even said a word yet. But he'd already hurt me. Why today?  
  
A/n alright that's it for tonight ladies and gentleman. Now that is one long chapter for me! YAY! I really hoped you liked this chapter; I had some issues writing it. I mean I knew what I wanted to happen but the I kept getting ready to post it and adding something or changing something. Whatever I'm just turning into a perfectionist, which really sucks seeing I have zero patience!  
  
Lol, onto my shout-outs!  
  
Gina: Sometimes I swear you are the reason I keep trying this whole writing thing. I'm really glad you like my story, I've worked on this one extremely hard! Later!  
  
Hotshell99: Hey there, it was great hearing from you again! Even a short review is a review, even though I like nice long ones (hint hint : ) I'm glad you like it, I love you reviewers, you make it all worth it!  
  
Hpoutsiderduck: I'll never tell!!!!!!! Lol!  
  
Jess: Thanks so much for the feedback I really appreciate you guys! Awww group hug!  
  
Natasha Hyatt: Thanks, a cookie for you for being such a great reviewer!  
  
Shara2007: Thanks girl!  
  
That's all, see ya in the next chapter, remember REVIEW! 


	9. bizzare soccer balls

(Charlie pov, right after the game)  
  
I've always been the most intense when it came to hockey. Sure I like playing around with the Ducks, but it was still about playing well, being better.  
  
But that, that was another level of intense. And he's younger than me. I'm supposed to be the uptight captain who is driven and focused. Not some stuck up little boy.  
  
I guess what weirded me out even more was after he yelled at me. That was the Adam Banks I knew, losing it at people and being an over all dumb ass. But when he stopped himself, when looked at me. I don't know it was just different. Like he turned into someone else.  
  
"Freaky," one of the girls said. "We should totally get his head examined, I mean it was just one game." Connie, yep that was definitely Connie.  
  
I shook my head clearing out all the clouds. I mean why worry about Banks? I joined into the joking and horseplay. I mean why stress when you could make fun of the jerk? I shrugged off any and all thoughts of the bizarre Adam Banks.  
  
(Adam)  
  
I walked in that morning and headed for my locker. Another fun filled day at Eden Hall, why didn't I go to Blake again? I guess it really doesn't matter.  
  
Ducks were yet again surrounding my locker. Uh, I mean sure I lost it at there precious captain yesterday but isn't that between me and him. I casually joined their circle as they happily chattered.  
  
"Some one want to explain to me why my locker is suddenly such a hot commodity?" I made Connie jump.  
  
"What happened to you?" Russ Tyler asked.  
  
"Why are you standing around my locker?"  
  
"Coach is having another extra practice tonight," Charlie piped in.  
  
"Can't." was all I said as I spun the combination to my locker.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"None of your business." Was all I responded.  
  
"Conway can everyone make it?" Coach Orion who had just popped up from some where asked ending our conversation. I was perfectly prepared to talk in circles until either a) one of us gave up which is highly unlikely with Conway or b) the bell rang.  
  
"Can't," Was all I said I grabbed my books and started walking.  
  
"Why not?" Coach asked grabbing my arm. I winced, but turned towards him. "What happened to you?" He asked. Uh adult, they think there entitled to know everything.  
  
"Never play basket ball with a bunch of hockey players, Cole hit me dead on with the ball." Good one I congratulated myself. My Father had never before hit me, but then again I'd never yelled back either.  
  
"Okay, so why can't you come it's extremely important not only to me but as we found out last night you too."  
  
I sighed. Not only have I been buried in homework that I can't seem to find the time to do I haven't gotten around to practicing in two week and I was suppose to go home for a family dinner, my Grandmother and Grandfather were in town. Not to mention the fact that I was completely wiped out, between last night hockey game and the war zone that my house turned into last night I didn't get back to the dorms until 2 in the morning.  
  
"What time?" I asked getting the feeling they weren't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Five,"  
  
"I can be there for two hours, but that's all you getting."  
  
Coach dropped my arm and nodded, "Two hours it is then."   
  
I wandered over to the hockey stadium a couple minutes before five. Most of the team was already congregated in the locker room.  
  
"You showed" Coach Orion said to me sounding mildly surprised.  
  
"I said I would," I retorted before heading to my locker.  
  
"Alright now that were all here, I've brought in a good friend of mine to help us figure out exactly what went wrong." Orion went off. I tuned him out momentarily while I changed. I know Guy noticed but he didn't dare say anything. I guess it was kind of hard to miss thought, it was only a bruise, more like an imprint of my Fathers hand on my upper arm. I slid on the rest of my gear.  
  
"I don't believe we've meet." I turn and come face to face with a tall slim man.  
  
"Hi," I said before stepping past him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You know no one asked you to be here." Hall spat at me.  
  
"What?" I nearly exclaimed, "I'm sorry maybe you didn't check into your brain until nine o'clock today but news flash you did ask my to be here."  
  
He contemplated for a moment before someone else chimed in "Well no one asked you to join the team, or have that attitude." I thought girls dug bad boys I smirked at Julie's remarks.  
  
"A million apologies," I turned back to the first man, "Oh wow golly gee whiz I'm so thrilled shocked and not to mention honored that the great and all might Minnesota miracle man could take time out of his busy PTA mom screwing business to come and grace us with his winning spirit and charming personality. I bow at your greatness." I said the whole thing coming out monotone and reeking of sarcasm. "How was that?" I looked back over at me "team".  
  
"Why are you here?" Guy Germaine spoke up. In some ways I was surprised, the kid didn't have much of a backbone when we were younger.  
  
"I just want to play hockey." I said deadlocking my eyes on his. It was the truth, the only thing I'd ever wanted was to be out on that ice.  
  
"Why?" Orion asked stepping in. "Seriously why?"  
  
I started him up and down. "Because you can't control life, shit happens you can't stop it and you sure as hell can't fight it. But it happens even when it seems like you can't take anything else. But hockey," I paused almost remising with all my memories at once. "It doesn't matter out on that ice, none of it." The ice had always been my hiding place, my calm from the storm. They weren't going to take that always from me, no one could. Not my Father constant nagging, not my Coach's constant pressures, not even the cold hard fact that no matter what I will never be good enough. The ice doesn't care.  
  
The room remained silent. My eyes still stood on Orion's. He seemed overwhelmed, not the answer he was looking for obviously. "Then let's go play hockey," He finally spoke looking at me. His stare seemed funny. He wanted me to open up and pour my soul out to him. I'd gotten that look from so many teachers. The team started to file out. Me and Orion stood still staring.  
  
"Look I know your excepting some deep bonding moment to come right about now. But what it comes down to is you and the ducks and the people in this school know shit about me. And were keeping it that way. You're on a need to know basis and the only thing you need to know is back the hell off. Got that." I spat at him before passing by.  
  
I got out on the ice and started up with the laps. "Alright teams we're going to start by watching over the tape." Bombay said popping a tape into the TV they had hauled out. He slowly and painfully went over everything, from bad formations to plays gone sideways. Just when I started thinking gouging my own eyes out would be more fun he hit stop.  
  
"Okay I think I've seen enough," he picked up his equipment bag and pulled out a soccer ball. "Alright team, you kept letting the puck slip out of your grasp you didn't even put up a fight." He tossed the ball over to Robertson who looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Coach we're a hockey team. What do I need a soccer ball for?" He said. Surprisingly brain dead over there had a point.  
  
Bombay went on to explain his theory; it was something about practicing driving the ball up and down without losing it. I saw his mouth moving I could even hear syllables but I don't believe he uttered a single intelligent sentence. Is this guy on crack or what?  
  
He handed everyone a ball before letting us "go at it".  
  
"Hey Connie," I skated up next to her, "You heard the coach, get that padding off let's get at it," I said to her smirking. She slapped me for that one. Not hard considering I'm covered in padding but still it was funny to see her get all red in the face.  
  
"Alright, alright get started Banks you still have a good hour and half and I want you working, you need it."  
  
I gave him a glare before heading throwing my ball on the ice and hitting it around. It was hard seeing that balls aren't really meant for the ice, and it was a lot heavier that a puck I was hitting like three times as hard.  
  
What the hell dose that mean? I need it. They need it not me. I scowled to myself hitting the ball. Conway got directly in front of me his eyes challenging me. I moved the ball back and froth in an inconstant pattern. We skated half of the rink like this before he struck hitting the ball away from me.  
  
PEET The whistle hanging from Orion's mouth went. "That's what were talking about. Banks you let him have it." Apparently I had one hell of a look on my face because Conway backed up a little. I chuckled internally apparently I scared the little Ducky.  
  
"You do realize this is ridicules don't you?" I said waving my hand around the rink. "You're just wasting my time," I said heading off the rink. His hand caught me as I passed.  
  
"I still have a half hour," He glared me hard in the eye.  
  
"Well know you don't." I pushed his hand down and overhand tossed my soccer ball to Bombay. I changed quickly before leaving. I think I slammed every door in the vicinity at least three times. It felt good letting off some steam. I got into my car and sighed.  
  
Home, I was now supposed to go home. I started up the engine and pulled out. Home, doesn't really have a nice ring to it. In fact I was dreading it. Especially with a the big dinner tonight, I swear half of Minnesota social scene will be in my living room chattering while my Grandfather and Father sit around harassing me on something.  
  
Oops, I thought a smile crossing my face I missed my exit. Whatever will I do?  
  
A/n alright that's that. I know it's quit a long one and a little dull but the next chapter should be nice and spicy! Anyway please review!  
  
Hotshell99: Hey there! That more than enough, I love getting you reviews... Aww man your way too sweet, I hope this one as much as the last, I wouldn't want to disappoint!  
  
Gina: AWSOME! Lol, sorry had too, thank you... Either everyone is being way too nice to me lately or I'm getting better. I love hearing from you babe (You gotta be my fav. Reviewer.) Anyway thank you so much, you've really helped me... Okay I gotta go aww now!  
  
Namida: Hey there, I don't think I've heard from you before! HEY! I think we all have those day's there just normally not in the movies or stories. Anyway I hope you like it and to hear from you again!  
  
Natasha Hyatt: Hey there. Papa Banks, lol, dude I really like that. I don't remember if it's this chapter or the next but I did put that in my story, hope that's okay! Anyway I like Adam with a spine too, he's a girly girly push anymore!  
  
Shara2007: Well here's your update. Writers block really sucks! Have fun! 


	10. Wow I mean wow Wow

(Charlie POV)  
  
"That stuck up wanna be Prince William ass hole." Connie said the moment Banks stormed off.  
  
Orion was standing there staring after him, "Let the baby throw his tantrum." He said turning back to us, "Get back to work."  
  
I couldn't help but smirk at the soccer ball I beat him. Even if it is just this once, even thought he'd never admit it we all knew I beaten his stuck up little pansy ass. Life was good.  
  
We ended up practicing until nearly nine o'clock. It felt good having things back to normal just me the ducks and both of my coaches. Why couldn't it stay like this?  
  
  
  
I shoved my hands father into my pockets as I briskly walked across the quad. "Charlie," I wiped around.  
  
"Oh hey Coach," I said not exactly thrilled, I think there'd been a little to much team bonding lately. He looked mildly pissed as he crossed the hall to me. That's when I noticed the hunch men that flanked Coach, one was Dean Buckley or the queen as I like to call him and the other guy I had no clue. "What did I do?" I asked very confused.  
  
Coach laughed making me relax. "Nothing, I just needed to talk to you,"  
  
"About?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Have you seen Banks?"  
  
"No, thank god," I said mumbling the last part.  
  
"Are you sure?" Our all mighty queen said.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I said just happy to spend a little more time out of class.  
  
"He didn't come home last night," The third dark man said.  
  
"And you are?" I asked suddenly curious.  
  
"Philip Banks, I'm Adam's father," Ahhh, now it all makes since.  
  
"Sorry I'd love to help but I really have no idea where Mr. Khaki pants would be," I said shifting the strap of my backpack. His father raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing. I turned to walk off, class was better than dealing with Coach and the scumbags. Besides it's not like any of them are that interesting.  
  
"Adam Nathaniel Banks," Oh it just got interesting.  
  
  
  
Wow. That was the only word I currently understood. I'd spent the entire night with Brooke. Wow is all I gotta say about that. Granted she is a skirt (translation the popular pretty easy type) meaning not the best conversationalist but who needs words when you got body language... Again can I say wow? Somehow we'd made it back to the school grounds but we were practically reenacting last night's events for the entire student body.  
  
"Adam Nathaniel Banks," I jumped breaking up are never ending kiss. Shit. I stood there for a moment before turning.  
  
"Coach Orion, Dean Buckley, Dad," I acknowledged each man a coy smile on my face. "What's up?" That's right Adam don't let them see ya sweat.  
  
"What's," My father repeated turning red in the face before closing the space between us. "What do mean what's up you little," He said getting right in my face.  
  
"Little what," I spat at him. Go right ahead and finish that sentence Dad, come one. He caught himself and took a step back. Public appearance is everything, it's never about who you are it's about who they think you are.  
  
"Look if you want to spend your spare time knocking up some little cheep hooker be my guest but you will come home every night and you will have the decency to tell us where you are."  
  
"Perfectly," I said monotone.  
  
"See their Phil it was just one big misunderstanding, no harm done,"  
  
"Oh and Dad," I said, he looked back at me over his shoulder.  
  
"You must have been blurring a lives together again." I said walking around to face him. "I'm not the one who has to pay a slut to sleep with me, you are." With that I walked away. I'm sure he had a lovely expression on his face, but I didn't bother to turn around and see it.  
  
(Charlie pov) Wow. I mean sure I knew it was going to be interesting but that? That was just wow. Papa Banks and queenie headed off speaking in hushed voices. I walked back over to Coach side.  
  
"That was interesting," I said.  
  
He snorted at me, "Yeah to say the least,"  
  
"The very least," I agreed. "He's such a jerk," I said shaking my head watching him walk off hand and ass with some chick.  
  
"He's young."  
  
Now it was my turn to snort, "I was his age like last year Coach, he's not that young."  
  
"And you threw a hissy fit when Bombay left and I was a little mean to you,"  
  
"I did not," I said indignantly. Coached shoved me and we both ended up laughing. "Okay okay, but I wasn't that bad."  
  
"No you weren't." Coach paused. "But something is going on there, I just don't know what." I looked over at him. He had that concerned adult look pasted on his normally stern face.  
  
"Normally I'd say to pull in the big caring guns that Bombay is so good at. He loves those heart to hearts, but after last night I don't know. Banks might go on a random killing spree is kept in a room with a normal none ass hole person."  
  
Coach laughed a little before looking at me a seriously, "look I know you don't like Banks but maybe if you weren't so hard on him he might calm it down a little," I just nodded. I wanted to say like hell, but hey if coach needs me to be "nice" for a little while I'll just have to up the rules on Operation ignore Mr. Khaki Pants.  
  
  
  
SHOUTOUTS: Jess: Tell you what you keep reviewing and I'll keep trying to make all the little Ducks friend! Thanks!  
  
Hotshell99/Rockergirl7773: I am so glad, I got the first review and was seriously confused. I mean it was really sweet but I had no clue who they were. LoL, then I got your second review and relaxed. Thank you so much, you get an extra star for reviwing twice! Awww your way to sweet! Hugs!  
  
Natasha Hyatt: I hope you liked his adventure, lol for some reason you review cracked me up. I hope you enjoy! Namida: YAY new review! I like banks having a little more backbone too, he a lot fun to write. Enjoy!  
  
Okay and finally to Gina, who hasn't reviewed yet but I'm sure you'll get around to it, I hope that life of yours calms down soon, we miss you!  
  
Alright that's everything, I hope everybody enjoys! Please review! Rachel 


	11. Hazy perfection

Warning: I swear a lot in this chapter, sorry but it couldn't be helped.  
  
That prick. That stupid son of a bitch prick.  
  
I knew it was stupid to say, but I'm a teenager I'm suppose to be all moody and say stupid things.  
  
I hit the gas weaving out of my lane. Like hell can he do that to me? Like hell. You know what forget for just a second he's my Father, people don't do this to each other, complete strangers act more civil than my family, and it's just plain wrong.  
  
I lulled myself to sleep the night before with mussing of getting back with him, hell I'll admit I though of a hundred way to kill him slowly and painfully. Sick am I? Sure why not, I mean aren't we all?  
  
Who gives a shit if I miss one dinner party? Newsflash I don't care about my Grandparents. It's not like they give a shit about me. It's not like there even really my Grandparents.  
  
I swear I could run around my house naked screaming obscenities on the top of my lungs and light my ass on fire and my own mother would never bother to look up. Dad's only comment would be something about how I didn't do it right, a real Banks would have gone up in flames faster.  
  
Ass hole. Cheap controlling ass hole. I gritted my teeth. He'd pulled out the big guns last night. He threatened to cut me off, and he can. Why? Because he has no legal obligation to take care of me, I'm not his.  
  
Oh yeah Dad, you're the real man who was willing to stick with your wife who was (then and now) sleeping with anyone who had a pulse. "You should be grateful," That's what he tells me. I am gratefully, gratefully I have no biological relation with you ass wipe. It's not like he's Father of the year or anything. He just quit the NHL so people wouldn't figure out that his wife was making a complete fool of him. Half of the business world already knew; I mean you think my mother would go for a guy that doesn't own a yacht and a BMW?  
  
You know what pissed me off even more, my own mother sitting in the corner nodding. She agrees with him, oh of course she takes his side over this. It's not like they agree on anything else. Whore, stupid good for nothing whore.  
  
I can't say I've ever been this mad in my entire life. I thought kids were suppose to be the one he yelled, "Your not my Father," and stomp off.  
  
Parents don't throw that in their children's faces. I hate that, it's just another thing on a long list that he holds over me. I'm not good enough, I'm don't try hard enough, and if I were his I automatically would have been better, at everything.  
  
Jason tells me to ignore him. Easy for you to say ya perfect bastard. Dad gives him a hard time once, maybe twice a year compared to the daily I get ripped on.  
  
Is it my fault my mom and him don't get along? I mean really, is it my fault they fought so much that sixteen years ago that she had an affair with some dude? It's not like he's that innocent, he's got his sluts all over this fine country. How sick can one family be?  
  
Back on the Hawks, Coach Riley had us play one of those dumb get to know each other games. You thought of one word that described your fellow teammates. Mine was perfect.  
  
Is that really what people see when they look at me? Some bizarre version of perfection? I don't know maybe I'm missing something, but perfect don't seem so perfect. Maybe it's like looking in some old mirror, the pictures all hazy. Maybe people see hazy perfection.  
  
I want nothing more than to smash that mirror.   
  
Dude, that's really dark for me. Can you tell I'm in a bad mood? Don't worry I'll get over it. I know it's short, get over it. It just seemed right at this length. Anyway this may very well be crap that I delete later, but for know I like it fits my mood and was fun to write. Anyway I'd love to hear from you, so review. Rachel 


	12. Shit hits the fan

"Where the hell is Banks?" Coach asked looking around the locker room.  
  
"Didn't you hear Coach, he declared himself to good for us," I scoffed at Russ oh so kind words.  
  
"Conway," I looked up from my skate that I had been lacing, "Run over to his dorm see if he's there,"  
  
"Why do I have to?" I whined.  
  
"Because you're the Captain, now go." I slid off my half laced skate and threw my shoes on.  
  
Stupid Banks. Stupid Orion. Stupid, stupid-ness. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. The cold weather had come early this year. In the freezing cold off to try and find someone I'd rather not see.  
  
"Oh look it's Captain Duckey," Just what I need, Varsity goons. "Are you lost little duckey? Shouldn't you be flying North for the winter?" I couldn't help but laugh at Cole's dumbness.  
  
"South you idiot," Banks said hitting Cole's arm.  
  
"Hey Banks, have you seen your brother?" I asked as they turned to leave.  
  
Jason turned. He looked in deep thought for a moment and shrugged, "No,"  
  
"Any idea where he might be?" "Hmmm, with my brother you really only have two options. He's either up in his dorm room, lying on his bed buried in blankets, brooding. Or he's at our house laying on his bed listening to loud music, and brooding." He said nodding before leaving me in the dust. Great I'm looking for Mr. Brooding. . Adam's POV earlier that day.  
  
I feel like shit. Today is shit. My life is shit.  
  
Shit.  
  
Not one word could better describe my mood right now.  
  
By miracle of God I managed to drag my ass out of bed this morning, so here I am sitting in the fabulous cafeteria eating breakfast. Cafeteria food is shit. I spoon around the un-edible substance that they claim is eggs.  
  
RIIINNGGGG  
  
"Shit," I muttered grabbing up my backpack. Now I'm late. I started at a half run for my English class. Wait, I stopped myself mid hallway. Why bother? It's not like I did my homework. So why go and have moronic teachers rid my ass?  
  
I turned on my heels. Forget that.  
  
  
  
The door swung open before I could even knock.  
  
A startled roommate laughed putting his hand to his heart, "You scared me,"  
  
"Sorry, is Adam here?"  
  
"I assume he's somewhere in there but I have no proof. Good luck," He said walking past me.  
  
"Thanks," I said muttering. Thanks a whole lot for leaving me alone in the room with Mr. Weirdo, I appreciate it. I walked through the doorframe. One side was immaculate the bed was made nothing on the floor. The other side however hosted a bed that looking like a rock concert had taken place on it, there were books and paper flung about and clothes every which way.  
  
"Banks," I said making my way through the danger zone. "Banks," I said a little louder. "Come on, you gotta wake up your late." No response from the heap. What is the best way to wake up a sullen teenager? Bombay style. I walked over to the wall and threw the mattress over spilling the contents including one blonde boy onto the floor. "What do you want?" He growled at me.  
  
"You never showed at practice, Orion sent me over here."  
  
"Screw Orion, screw practice." He said finding his pillow and settling back down.  
  
"I don't think so," I waded into his pile and pulled him up.  
  
"Ow,"  
  
"Ow what?" I asked stepping back a little.  
  
"You stepped on my leg you ass hole." I had to laugh. He sounded like a cranky four year old.  
  
"Whatever, just get up." I said sounding rather cross.  
  
"No," he said again more forcefully.  
  
"Yes," I said grabbing at him again he of reeked of alcohol.  
  
We ended up wrestling around on the floor for a few minutes before he started laughing. "What?"  
  
"You do realize were pathetic right. I mean there's you who would give anything to get me off the team, and you are here yelling at me for not being at practice, I mean why the hell do you even care?" He laughed again, this time it sounded weird. "And then there's me," he broke off laughing, "who would give anything to be you," He spat those words at me.  
  
"What,"  
  
"Oh put a pipe in it Conway. I know what your going to say, oh why would you want to be me your so fortunate bladdy bladdy blah." He raised his voice mimicking me. "But it's shit Conway, and you know it. You don't anything about me. You made up your mind about me two second after laying eyes on me.  
  
"You did the same to us," I said losing patience. I deal with enough drunk crazy people okay, I do not need to add him to the list.  
  
He laughed again, "I remember watching you, you and your stupid little Ducks. You couldn't even skate. I was better than you. I knew that, I was ten years old and I knew I was plain out better than you. Even then I would have given my left arm to have my Mom look at me just once the way yours did after every game. Every game that you lost might I add." He yelled staring at me. "I had a reason to hate you, you and your stupid friends and your happy little family." "You know, you got one thing right. I don't give a damn whether your there or not." I got up.  
  
"Then leave," He said his voice threatening.  
  
And I did. I ran most of the way pack to the rink.  
  
"Conway, took ya long enough. No luck?"  
  
"Coach I think we need to talk." .  
  
Yes, I know shockingly enough I live. Sorry the updates have been taking so long, I'm struggling to fall back in my grove. But never fear, as long as you guys like it there will be more!  
  
Gina: Thanks baby! And never fear, it's impossible for me to stay in a bad mood for more than like five minutes, lol. I hope you like, and I can't wait to hear from you! Pyro44: Ahh, I hope things are getting better for you and Adam very soon. Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer!  
  
Namida: Thank you, and I will!  
  
Jess: Ah I'm a softie, Adam will be just fine! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Portmanroxmysocks!: lol, first love the name baby, and second thank you very much!  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Thanks so much for the support, I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Okay that's all folks! I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear from you! Rachel 


	13. Workin it out

I finally dragged myself back out of bed around five. Shortly after practice ended I ran over there to tell Coach how 'sorry' I was for missing practice. He was acting really strange about it, but he agreed to let me go to tonight's game. After doing so many laps I though my legs might fall off that is.  
  
Packing up my gear I had to run to reach the buss on time.  
  
"Banks," Orion said checking me off the list. I made my way back until I found an empty seat and slid in.  
  
I pulled out my walk men and flipped on whatever cd I had left in there last, closing my eyes and plopping my head back I started to really relax.  
  
That was until I became very aware of some one next to me. Groaning I peaked open my eyes to see one of the goons next to me. I think it was Portman. He smiled at me. First Orion, now this chump what the hell was going on?  
  
I slid off my headphones "I'm sorry did we slip into an alternate universe or something?" I drawled slightly. He got a confused look on his face while he undoubtedly was trying to figure out what alternate meant. He finally shook his large head. "Then what the hell is wrong with you people?" he shifted his weight but didn't respond.  
  
To say it hit me like a ton of bricks was an understatement. God, can't a guy get plastered off his ass and say some dumb shit with out the entire world finding out. I was going to have to cream that kid.  
  
Endless annoyed I pulled out my cd wallet in search of something to add to my gloom.  
  
"No way, you like Nirvana?" The Neanderthal spoke again.  
  
"No, I just carry around a limited addition release of there cd for the hell of it."  
  
He looked stunned for a minute. "You have the limited addition,"  
  
"Down boy, you're starting to drool," I said shoving him over to his 'side' of the seat. Which is much larger than mine might I add. I finally slid out the cd, "here listen to it," I shrugged nonchalant about the whole thing. At this point I'd do anything to make him shut up and leave me alone.  
  
"You rock me, I mean seriously." He said starting to bounce like a six year old.  
  
"I know, I know" I waved "You can do a public form of worship later,"  
  
At this he simply laughed.  
  
I got absolute silence the rest of the drive as he sat enthralled of the greatness that was my cd. Leaning back I tried to just not think about anything. I found most times it was easier that way. To stop caring about this team or school or Coaches or Dad. I just wanted to get out on that ice and play hockey. It was really the only thing I'd ever been good at. While other kids get together and hang out at the mall I work on my drills. Most would call me obsessed but it gets me away, away from everything. I felt a warm sort of peace fill me. As rare as this was for me lately my mood was lifting.  
  
We finally pulled up in front of Jefferson Academy. It's always shocking to me how similar every single prep school across this planet looks. There all bloody the same. Same stupid brick, with the same lame ass students, and the same huge trophy container filled with shiny trophies. I shook my head, you can think about the similarities of prep schools later, for now you got a game to win.  
  
And I did, win the game that it 12-8. I climbed back on to the buss tired, sore and satisfied. Shockingly enough my mood had only improved more. I had owned that ice, nothing in this world felt as good. Not even Portman ruined my mood when he yet again sat down next to me. It went me Neanderthal one, Neanderthal two and Russ, who I have yet come up with a nickname for.  
  
"Dude that seriously rocked, we got it together didn't we?" Fulton gushed. I'd personally had never seen some one of his size gush. Between the gushing twins and all this talk of team unity shit I was feeling rather nauseous. I briefly smiled at my own thoughts; I'm one of those people. You know the types who constantly have something going on in there head. Once we were all settled Orion said a few words along the same lines of what everyone had said. Team unity fair play, yada yada ya. Even for all his lame spiels Orion was proving to be a good fair Coach. I'd never admit this to him but I had learned a lot already.  
  
"Nice goals man," Portman said looking at me sideways. "A lot of this wins on you man, you're on fire," He said.  
  
I wasn't sure weather to thank him or what. So I just stared.  
  
"What? I'm not even allowed to compliment you?"  
  
"No," I responded quickly. I felt a wall inside me go up. I didn't like them all moking me, I hated even the idea of them knowing. Hell the thought of Conway seeing me like that had left me stressed the rest of the afternoon. No one in my entire life had ever gotten so much truth out of me at once. It was like me fully stripped down, the alcohols effect blurring my senses of what needed to filter. "I don't know what the hell Conway told you, but you can just drop whatever the act this is."  
  
"What the hell you mean what Conway told us. The only thing he's said about you is that a stuck up ass prick, which I'm starting to agree with."  
  
"Then why are you sitting here acting all freakin buddy buddy?" I raised my voice enough Orion looked back at us for a second.  
  
"Because, I happen to know what it's like to be labeled something that you not." Wasn't excepting that. "Besides unlike eighty percent of this team, I have no reason to hate you. Granted the list is growing." I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but it defiantly wasn't that.  
  
I shifted, I hate to admit it but I was mildly embarrassed. Why the hell did I open my big fat mouth? I should have just sat there enjoying my mood, alone.  
  
"Besides, I have to compliment you. Remember I owe you one public act of worship." He said smile forming on his face. I flushed a little, some times the stupidest things come out of my mouth.  
  
"Why?" Russ asked butting into the conversation.  
  
He pulled my cd out from his cd player. Russ looked uninterested while Fulton started hyperventilating. "Is that?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," Portman nodded before his 'brother' got out the rest of the sentence. Fulton's large brown eyes locked on mine.  
  
"I love you," This caused an eruption of laughter not only from myself but Russ too. It was more than a laugh it was release, a release of whatever had been rebuilding inside of me. Normally I relied on alcohol to provide my pick me ups, I must admit I like this way better.  
  
I fell back into my seat and fixed my eyes out the window. I just played in and won an amazing game of hockey. I for the first time in years had been joking around with 'the guys' and I hadn't spoken to any members of my family in at least twenty hours. Is it possible life may be getting better?  
  
Hm the second mildly fluffy thing I've written in the last twenty-four hours. Never fear, I am a teenager after all, my angst shall return. Lol, Just kidding.  
  
Natasha: hmm Adam in Emo huh? I like it... Well I did take on of your suggestions, like all the Portman? I'm glad you like, and I can't wait to hear from ya! Thanks!  
  
Jess: Yes, damn that stick that plagues so many boys. lol, thanks a ton I love hearing from ya!  
  
Gina: I love 'dronk' brooding Adam too, lol had to go there. Thanks for your constant support, you rock girl!  
  
Warrior of the Shadow: YAY, a new reviewer.. I know half the time I want to kill him lol, thank you for liking it. I hope this chapter is good to!  
  
Banksie: Thank you so much, enjoy!  
  
And finally to Nebula2: YAY you've come back to me!! Wow, thanks for taking the time to review as you got caught up.. I kept squealing as I got so many reviews. Yes I agree with the Adam and his brother being closer, but I think teenage guys would have issues sharing that. Oh yes and the duck in the lock, that one took me a while. I wanted to do a prank, but it was hard to come up with seeing I'm not the prank type. I'm glad you found it enjoyable. Take as much time as you need to review hun, I love getting them. I hope you like this one to!  
  
All right that's it for me today. If you could leave a review on your way out I'd really appreciate it! Rachel 


End file.
